Derrick Hawkins
He is the leader of Providence Accord and he rank is Commander. His daughter is Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins, works with her father, to provide help for Hendrix on missions, Derrick Hawkins has been an army in the military since 18 years old, he became one of the best soldiers in America history. He thought many wars and became an honor of the soldiers list, Derrick wife died in Science test, to build the cybernetics, which was intended for him, but goes to Hendrix, after his arm was broken, which Derrick, let Fennoy and Caitlyn agree that Hendrix can use, he helps Hendrix and his team, to guide them into battles to win. He is the leader of Providence Accord and he rank is Commander. His daughter is Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins, works with her father, to provide help for Hendrix on missions, Derrick Hawkins has been an army in the military since 18 years old, he became one of the best soldiers in America history. He thought many wars and became an honor of the soldiers list, Derrick wife died in Science test, to build the cybernetics, which was intended for him, but goes to Hendrix, after his arm was broken, which Derrick, let Fennoy and Caitlyn agree that Hendrix can use, he helps Hendrix and his team, to guide them into battles to win. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen Appearance Early Appearance, Brown hair. and beard, Green suit with Green gloves, Light green, Light green pants with Green Boots Present Appearance, Grew hair and beard, Green and black uniform with Providence Accord Badge, Green belt, brown pants, and green boots Hendrix Field Days Appearance, Grey hair and beard, blue shirt with a stick in his hand, black and white pants with black shoe Personality | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals, Derrick does favor violence to get the job done. For example, he was prepared to detonate a bomb on the train and tanks when his team going in. Later, Derrick scolded Hendrix about not following his orders, he will get her daughter in, because of her becoming more understandably, despite the fact that in doing just that Hendrix saved over millions of lives from Klaus. He views most of his soldiers, including Hendrix and his daughter, Caitlyn, as expendable weapons, when his soldiers act out of line, he's not above threatening them. He even threatened to eliminate others, if Hendrix fails the mission or get himself killed Derrick has also been shown to be manipulative. He hired Mario years ago and to team up with Hendrix to become better in missions. Although Hendrix eventually discovered the truth about Mario, Hendrix still decided to be Mario's partner. This implies that Derrick is trying to indirectly control Hendrix's life. Derrick has both a fear and hatred of R.D.Ms and Sloan soldiers. Over the years, he's seen that R.D.Ms that is controlled by Klaus, to conquer and kill people, Furthermore, he trust Hendrix to wear the cybernetics, despite himself not saying to put it on. At times, he demonstrates a slightly sadistic behavior toward other enemies. For example, he looked casually as he looked at his people torturing enemies with the help of his daughter and Hendrix. While he has a manipulative and cold personality, when it comes to mission, but when Hendrix is in trouble or his daughter getting hurt, he cares about them to most, to keep them safe. After some time, Since Hendrix defeated Klaus, Derrick gains respect from him and hope he became a leader History Early Days Caitlyn Born And Before Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix Linguistics After Hendrix Linguistics And Retirement Abilities Although Derrick doesn't have any Cybernetics powers, he is very skilled in combat and can take on anyone who does have them as he is quite athletic for someone of his age. As a for a 60, he has access to a variety of various Providence tools and weaponry, which he uses skillfully. Aside from that, his experience from his Providence days made him knowledgeable on various enemies He is also able to strategize well and is skilled in inventing new machines. Before joining the Providence Accord, Derrick was a United States Air Force pilot, with dreams of joining military in the Platoon. He was an expert at flying an F-104 Starfighter and was able to shoot down an enemy helicopter. Relationship Derrick Hawkins/Relationship Appearance Tv Show: Hendrix Linguistics Linguistics Adventure Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Order (Flashback) Linguistic Universe Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Network League Etymology Derrick means, A kind of crane with a movable pivoted arm for moving heavyweights, especially on a ship. Trivia * He is the leader of Providence, his rank is Commander * He watches more solid, sci-fi and many actions films, to inspire him to become a real leader * Derrick still that baseball bat since he was a kid * He uses to fly a jet-14 * He became good friends, with the Underwood, as Hendrix step in, it became more * Derrick daughter, Caitlyn, loves Science and he takes her to Science fair every year * Derrick and Ryan, always visit every week, to look at memories from the past See Also Derrick Hawkins and Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Providence Accord Hendrix's Team Cybernetics Characters: Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)